Claustrophobia
by DeathByDarkness13
Summary: "Come now, young master," Sebastian whispered in amusement, offering his hand to the pouting Earl. "We have but ten seconds before Beast arrives and we must not be discovered." What transpired between Sebastian and Ciel whilst hiding in that trunk from Beast. SebaCiel.


_A/N: Wow, I haven't been inspired for so long, and even when I have I just haven't been able to finish anything until now. There seems to be a pattern forming with me posting every November without fail? Weird. Anyway, I decided to watch season 3 of Black Butler (Book of Circus) despite it not being dubbed yet and damn, it was a good choice. This fic is based on when Sebastian and Ciel were hiding in that trunk from Beast, because we all wanted to see what was going on inside that trunk. I've missed writing terribly, and it felt so good to write something with these characters again. The words flowed from my fingertips just like they used to, so hopefully you'll all be seeing more of me soon!_

 _Enjoy and please drop a review, I'd love some feedback! (Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me and neither do the characters)._

* * *

 **Claustrophobia**

 _"I wake in terror, blackbirds screaming_  
 _Dark cathedrals spilling midnight on their altars_  
 _I'm your servant, my immortal_  
 _pale and perfect, such unholy heaving -_  
 _the statues close their eyes, the room is changing_  
 _break my skin and drain me."_

 _-Ludo_

"But why, why is this here?" Ciel murmured to himself in slight distress, a disturbed, cerulean eye roving over the letter containing his name, photo, and location of his manor again. He then turned his head sharply to glance at the photograph placed lovingly beside Beast's bed in her dimly-lit tent, squinting at the happy-looking man situated between Beast and Joker.

"And who is that man?" Ciel continued to ponder quietly aloud, mind racing with questions and suspicion. A sudden whoosh of air that windswept his steel-coloured tresses caused the young Earl to halt his breathing in panic, and he nearly had a heart attack when his demon butler was suddenly standing directly in front of him.

"Sebas-!"

Sebastian quickly placed a single gloved finger to Ciel's lips to stop him from speaking, his expression grave. Ciel's visible eye widened anxiously, finally noticing the incredibly faint footsteps coming from outside, and getting louder by the second.

He looked up at his devil that was holding the lid of Beast's trunk of clothing up and gesturing to the space inside. His crimson eyes glittered in the lowlight, a smirk curling his pale lips as his master's panicked expression morphed into one of irritation and resignation.

"Come now, young master," Sebastian whispered in amusement, offering his hand to the pouting Earl. "We have but ten seconds before Beast arrives and we must not be discovered."

Ciel huffed in annoyance, reluctantly taking his butler's offered hand. Sebastian gently lifted Ciel up by the hips, slender hands sliding down to cup the boy's arse and pull him flush against him. He chuckled softly as Ciel bit back an indignant yelp, face a lovely shade of pink as he gripped the devil's shoulders tightly.

"Now wrap your legs around my waist," Sebastian murmured intimately into Ciel's ear, enjoying watching the shiver that ran down his young master's spine. He smiled fiendishly, feeling those slender legs wrap tightly around him. "Very good young master, now hold onto me tightly and don't make a sound."

Ciel made a displeased face but complied nonetheless, clinging to his butler as he carefully folded the two of them inside the trunk, one hand wrapped tightly around Ciel and the other gingerly closing the lid. And no sooner had they settled into the tight confines of the clothing trunk when Beast suddenly strutted into the tent, her fishnet-clad legs just barely visible through the crack Sebastian had left for them to breathe.

They were in a very intimate and awkward position to say the least, folded uncomfortably tight together atop several racy-looking garments. Sebastian had a tad bit more room than Ciel because he was on top, though it wasn't much. Ciel's legs were still tightly wound around the devil's waist, said devil kneeling uncomfortably between them, his arms protectively holding his master close. Their bodies were crushed together, chest to chest, groin to groin, and it would be nose to nose except that Sebastian's face was turned to the side, eyes alert and tracking Beast's every move through the crack as she wandered around her tent. So they were nose to cheek.

But Ciel wasn't paying attention to their uncompromising position, had barely even noticed it in fact. The trunk was small and stuffy, thick with a heady floral perfume that made it hard to breathe. It was quite dark as well, and suddenly the walls felt like they were closing in.

The young Phantomhive gripped Sebastian's shoulders even tighter as a deep panic settled itself inside his ribcage, chest tightening with anxiety and heart pumping loudly in his ears. Unpleasant memories flashed rapidly through his brain of his torture at the hands of his parents' killers. He could remember with vivid clarity being held down on that sacrificial alter and sliced open repeatedly, those hideous masks and even uglier smiles, mocking him.

Despair seized his frantically beating heart in a vice-like grip as he remembered that awful cage, his mind quickly becoming lost in his horrible past. He choked down each desperate breath. This place was too small, there wasn't enough space, there wasn't enough air, it was too dark…!

Ciel dug his nails into Sebastian's tailcoat, gripping so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He felt sick, his shallow breaths coming in silent gasps. He could no longer differentiate between reality and the past, everything blending together in one painful blur. He had to get out of there, he couldn't take this anymore!

 _I'm still in the cage I'm still in the cage I'm still in the cage I'm still in the cage_

Sebastian, not yet aware of his master's internal struggle with the past due to him keeping his attention trained on Beast lest she discover their hiding place, quickly pushed a black bustier out through the crack as Beast changed tops so that she wouldn't need to peer inside the trunk. Inwardly breathing a sigh of relief when she took the offered garment and turned away to slip it on, he turned his attention back to the boy pressed against him, concern and surprise sparking in his crimson orbs at a very distressed-looking Ciel.

Cursing himself for forgetting his young master's obvious claustrophobia due to the abuse he suffered, Sebastian quickly wracked his brain for a way to snap him out of it and bring him back to the present.

 _I need to distract him, but how?_

The demon butler took in their close positions, and his lips curled upwards into a devious smile as he came up with an idea.

 _Bingo._

Ciel's mismatched eyes flew open as something soft and sweet was pressed against his lips, the allusion fading back into the plush magenta walls of the small trunk. He let out a shaky sigh of relief through his nose, his heart rate slowing down to normal. He wasn't in the cage. Blinking a few times to allow himself to focus on his surroundings, the pressure on his lips only seemed to increase causing alarms to go off in his head.

Ciel startled when he finally realized Sebastian's too-close proximity, their noses brushing and, _oh my heavens_.

Sebastian was, k-kissing him!?

Blushing furiously, Ciel quietly pounded his little fists against Sebastian's chest trying to get him to stop. His devil pulled back just slightly, smirking down at his flustered master. Sebastian's eyes flashed briefly with hellfire, pupils narrowing to slits before returning to their normal crimson as he leaned back in and slowly traced Ciel's parted lips sensually with his tongue.

The young master just barely managed to suppress a moan, his heart rate increasing for completely different reasons than before as his demon butler captured his lips in another soul-searing kiss.

His resolve crumbled faster than Ciel would care to admit, eyes fluttering shut as Sebastian's sinful tongue slipped easily into his mouth, tangling with his own. He kissed back with abandon, Sebastian tasting deliciously sweet like all of the desserts he demanded him to make. A low, possessive growl rumbled in the back of Sebastian's throat as their kisses became more aggressive, teeth biting lips and sucking harshly on each other's tongues.

Ciel's hands tangled themselves in Sebastian's silky raven hair, the long ends of his bangs tickling the boy's flushed cheeks as they pressed even tighter together, his legs squeezing around his butler's waist in order to crush the growing front of his trousers to Sebastian's.

Sebastian's smoldering scarlet eyes locked with Ciel's sapphire one, darkened with lust. He slowly lapped up the line of saliva trailing from the corner of Ciel's kiss-swollen lips, tracing the Earl's jaw with his tongue until he reached his ear. He slowly licked the shell of it before playfully biting the lobe, a soft whimper leaving his master's lips. Sebastian smiled hungrily when he felt Ciel arch up into him.

"Touch me," Ciel ordered in an aroused whisper.

The devil quickly stripped his butler gloves off with his teeth, bearing their contract and his admittedly sexy black nails. One bare hand slipped up the back of Ciel's shirt, the light, teasing touch causing Ciel to shudder, while the other slipped down the back of the little Earl's trousers, squeezing the soft mound of his right butt cheek. Sebastian squished his master to his own body, almost as if he was trying to absorb the beautiful, panting boy inside him. He rolled his hips hungrily against Ciel's, causing both of them to hiss in pleasure.

Sebastian aggressively resumed their making out, licking deep into his young master's mouth while kneading that pert arse with an eager hand, causing his front to press sharply against Ciel's backside before sliding up against Ciel's straining front. Ciel moaned into the demon's mouth at the action, Sebastian swallowing it down appreciatively.

"Tell me what you want," Sebastian murmured huskily against Ciel's reddened lips, biting down softly on the lower lip.

"Ah, Se-Sebastian…" Ciel moaned out between pants, pressing his hips up desperately to his butler's in search of more of that delicious friction. He gazed up at his devil through a half-lidded cerulean eye, lips curling into a lustful smile that caused Sebastian's own glittering cerise eyes to flash dangerously, while tugging Sebastian's head slightly to the side.

"Take me," Ciel murmured lowly into his servant's ear in a rough voice before nibbling on it softly. Sebastian's hand clenched around his bottom, causing him to shudder and let out a beautiful "mmm" sound that had Sebastian nearly ripping off the boy's clothes right then. He nosed at Sebastian's neck, suddenly biting down on the smooth flesh and sucking lightly, leaving a small purple mark. The low, guttural sound he heard leave the devil pleased him immensely.

"Devour me," Ciel continued, tracing his demon butler's sharp jawline with a cute tongue, but stopping to place a gentle kiss to the corner of Sebastian's mouth. His hands clawed at the devil's back, rubbing their noses together as he squeezed his thighs around Sebastian's hips, long eyelashes fluttering at the friction before licking seductively at Sebastian's lips.

"Love me," he finished huskily, chewing softly on Sebastian's glistening lower lip. Said devil watched him like a starving a wolf watches his prey, garnet orbs ablaze with passion and desire. And to Sebastian, Ciel supposed, he must look like prey, sweaty and flushed and pressed wantonly against his butler doing unspeakable things. Although this time, the word 'prey' took on a whole new meaning.

"As you wish, young master," Sebastian answered in a sultry voice, licking his lips with a smile that promised to have Ciel screaming his name in pleasure within moments. Ciel shivered in anticipation at those gorgeous wine-coloured eyes that bore down on him, practically screaming 'mine,' reaching up to caress a pale cheek and brush those long, ebony bangs behind Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian smirked playfully, and Ciel could only gape in horror as Sebastian pushed the lid of the trunk open.

Catching the panic that began rolling off his master in uneasy waves, the devil chuckled.

"There's no need to worry my Lord, Beast left roughly five minutes ago," he informed the boy trapped underneath him sweetly, before his expression turned lustful once more as he felt Ciel shiver involuntarily against him.

"But then why are you getting up?" Ciel asked in annoyance.

"Unfortunately, I can't very well make love to you in this trunk," Sebastian explained regretfully. "I'm afraid that I won't be able to control myself and the force of which I plan on pounding into you will break it, thus I presumed since that woman is gone, we could use her bed. It would be much more comfortable as well, wouldn't you agree young master?"

Ciel flushed a brilliant shade of pink right to the tips of his ears, a pleasurable smile painting his devil's lips at the erotic and beautiful sight. The young Earl spluttered in embarrassment.

"G-Get off me!"

.

.

.

The End.

* * *

 _A/N: And then after soothing Ciel's embarrassment they had their way with each other on Beast's bed and all was well. (I had to be realistic, sex in one of those trunks would not be comfortable okay, gomen)_


End file.
